


Three Men and Two Babies

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel get pregnant.





	Three Men and Two Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story contents graphic m/m/m hot sex and MPREG. Please, if this kind of thing offends you, DO NOT read it. Language.  


* * *

On P2X-4444

Colonel O'Neill materialized next to Major Samantha Carter on the platform. He looked around him, exhaled a long exasperated sigh, and then said, 

"Trees! Trees again! Bloody trees everywhere! Oh God! I hate trees! Did I say that there are trees everywhere? And that I hate trees?" Daniel Jackson nodded, 

"Yes you did. Do you prefer planets with lots of sand everywhere Jack?"

"Not everywhere Daniel, just bordering a beautiful turquoise coloured sea... oh yes!" The archaeologist nodded and chuckling said, 

"There are palm trees along such beaches Jack."

Samantha Carter gasped and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a dozen naked men, with dark skin and long braided dark hair, armed with lances heading towards them. She turned to her CO who cleaned his sunglasses and alarmed said to him, 

"Colonel, look over there near the border of the forest! Warriors are coming here!" O'Neill noticed them then Teal'c and Daniel, who remarked, 

"They are all naked." The Jaffa nodded and added, 

"And they are all armed Daniel Jackson. They do not look aggressive however." Jack nodded too, 

"That's true, but let's be on our guard. Their weapons may be less effective and not as fast as ours, but they can still be lethal. So be careful people." The team staying on its guard let the warriors approach, and then Daniel moved towards them, covered by Teal'c. 

"We are explorers. We mean you no harm", he said to them. He then continued, "My name is Daniel," he turned to his friends and pointed to them one at a time "This is Colonel Jack O' Neill, Teal'c and Major Samantha Carter." He looked again at the warriors and asked them, "What is the name of your people?" 

The naked men didn't say a word but were now all looking at Carter with an intense curiosity. They were fascinated.

The young woman smiled broadly, both amused and intrigued, 

"It looks like it's the first time they've seen a woman like me Colonel, with a white skin and blonde hair... or the first time they've simply seen a woman."

The warriors lost interest in Carter then the oldest of them came forward and declared, 

"Hayate morao ikano tepee etori! "

Daniel frowned, as did his companions. 

"Don't ask Jack, I don't know this language," he said to O'Neill before he could ask him to make the translation. "But I'd like to study it and I'd like too to study their culture... it could be very interesting." 

The leader of the natives put his lance on the ground and approached Daniel and began to undress him. The archaeologist was surprised for a few seconds then guessing what he wanted let the naked old man continue and said, "I believe that this man wants us to undress Jack, to be naked, like him and the others." Then when the old man moved back, the archaeologist removed his tee shirt. 

O'Neill stunned blinked twice, "You're kidding Daniel! Nobody is going to get naked! Put your clothes back on!" 

Daniel turned to the Colonel and said, "Jack, we have to do it, it's the only way to be accepted among them, to be able to discover their language and their culture." He had a mischievous smile, 

"Would the Great Jack O'Neill, terror of the Goa'uld, be afraid of removing all his clothes?"

O'Neill glared at his friend and, his self-esteem dented, then he removed his BDUs. 

"Carter, you return to the base, no discussion, that's an order!" he said, tell Hammond that we'll be staying here for a while. Sent the SG-1 GDO code through the whirlpool then you'll give Teal'c the GDO."

Carter nodded. She was very disappointed not to be participating in the mission. Being naked didn't disturbed her at all, but she understood why O'Neill had made his decision: a naked woman among naked men could cause all manner of problems, more than that she sensed her CO had no intention of being seen naked in front of her. It would be so embarrassing... She said, "Yes sir", then she headed towards the DHD.

As soon as Carter had left, Jack began to undress. He removed his jacket, then his shirt. Teal'c opened his eyes wide with surprise and then narrowed them with lust. O'Neill had broad shoulders, muscular arms, magnificent pectoral muscles and abdominal muscles. A light mat of curling black and grey hair covered his chest. When the Colonel unbuttoned his trousers and lowered the zipper, the Jaffa felt warmth spreading from his stomach down between his legs and trembled. 

Seeing O'Neill completely naked, Daniel gasped and blushed and felt his knees turning to jelly. Jack had lean thighs; narrow hips and well-built long legs and he felt a shiver go through his body, sending sparks down his back and right over his lower belly. Strongly aroused he could not remove her eyes from the impressive proof of O'Neill's maleness, which hung between his legs: a long and cut penis. 

[Oh God! He's so... so oooooh! Whoa!], Daniel thought.

Daniel felt the blush work its way up to his neck to his face, as he felt his penis standing to attention. Blushing with utter embarrassment he hurried to turn his back to O'Neill, pressing one hand on his hardened penis in a try to make it go back in place, hanging between his thighs. 

Once the shaft was flaccid again the young man carefully folded his clothes and went to put them on the first step of the stair leading to the gate. Both O'Neill and Teal'c were then able to admire his round and muscular buttocks and started to drool. They managed to regain their self-control before Daniel turned towards them and then Jaffa continued to remove his clothes thinking about the archaeologist. He imagined licking Daniel everywhere, and especially his genitals, nibbling the Tau'ri's testicles while fingering him, then licking and sucking Daniel's blood-engorged penis and making him moan, groan and writhe... 

O'Neill observed Teal'c removing his pants then his briefs and his eyes widened at the sight of him. Teal'c was longer than he had imagined, a good nine inches. The Colonel smiled and shuddered with pleasure at the thought of him inside of him, thrusting, ramming. [Oh yesss! Teal'c fucking me!] He shook his head to chase that thought and the images coming with of his mind. [Stop fantasizing O'Neill, or you're going to have a hard-on, which would be difficult to explain to the guys. Teal'c will never be your lover... and Daniel neither. Just be thankful to have two such good friends.]

Daniel couldn't help but eye the Jaffa hungrily. He trembled with lust and need as he imagined Teal'c gently spreading his legs and slipping a slick finger inside him, then a second one as he briefly prepared him, sliding them in and out a few times. The Jaffa would then press his weight down on top of him and cup his ass. He would press his huge penis in position, pressing the head of it against his anus and...

O'Neill shook Daniel's shoulder, 

"Hey Danny, come back down to Earth, or exactly to P2X-444."

Daniel blinked twice, glanced at the colonel then lowered his eyes to see make sure he didn't have another hard-on, and was relieved to still be limp, despite his fantasy, he joined the Jaffa and O'Neill. Teal'c picked up his staff weapon before going to the warriors. O'Neill and Daniel did the same and followed.

* * *

Framed by the warriors O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c went through a forest, walking for more than an hour before reaching a small valley in a hollow in which was established a village of huts made by bent boughs covered with dried mud. When the three members of SG-1 arrived, they noticed at once that there were only men present, naked naturally, and male children and teenagers. 

Teal'c looked around once again to be sure and said, 

"I see no women O'Neill. "

"Maybe there's a Tupperware meeting in a nearby village?" Jack suggested, smirking. Daniel nodded, 

"No, I think rather that this tribe is mono sexual. There are no women here, only men. " O'Neill shook his head, 

"That's Impossible! There are children! To make children, women are needed. Or a least one..." The archaeologist shook his head. 

"Not necessarily Jack. Remember what happened P2X 342 three months ago? The men of the Hanab tribe could be pregnant and have children. The couples made love then those who were 'submissive' entered the temple of Naat the god of love and fertility and when they came back out one hour later, they were pregnant. And six months later ... "

O'Neill gasped and started when he felt one of the naked warriors caress his buttocks. Teal'c growled like a tiger and pushed the man away, showing his teeth menacingly.

"Nobody touches O'Neill! He belongs to me!" He roared.

Daniel was bewildered by the very possessive reaction of the Jaffa, whom he noticed was eying Jack hungrily, and also by his words. His eyes widened. [Oh my God! Could Teal'c be in love with Jack?] And suddenly he became very jealous and tightened his fists. [Jack belongs to me! And to nobody else! He's mine!]

The Colonel reacted exactly as Daniel had: bewildered too by the very possessive behaviour of the Jaffa and by what he had just said, then he blushed with pleasure and thought [Teal'c loves me! He's in love with me! Oh yesssss!] He tenderly touched Teal'c's arm to calm him. 

"Take it easy Teal'c, this guy didn't intend to rape me. [But you, you can ravish me anytime!]

Teal'c lowered his eyes when he realized that O'Neill's hands were sliding up and down his arm. He smiled broadly, and was very happy. [O'Neill loves me!] He thought, [Soon he will be my lover.]

Daniel couldn't believe his eyes: Jack continued to caress Teal'c's arm and the big man was practically purring with pleasure like a cat. When another native wanted to caress the colonel's buttocks - Jack was really very appreciative, the linguist noticed - but Teal'c pushed the man away violently and tightened his grip around O'Neill's waist before saying, 

"This man belongs to me!"

O'Neill turned around to face Daniel who pressed against him, bewildered again this time by the reaction of the archaeologist and by what he had just said. He breathed, 

"Daniel, are you also in love with me?"

In reply Daniel kissed Jack, bruising his lips with the intensity of it, and moved one hand down to wrap his fingers around the Colonel's penis. He broke away only when it become obvious that Jack needed to breathe. 

"Yes, I love you Jack, and you're mine!"

O'Neill quickly gulped in a lungful of air, and then pulled Daniel back for a kiss of his own. He then broke away in his turn and said, 

"I love you too Danny, and I'm yours." he then turned around to face Teal'c. The Jaffa's eyes glared with jealousy. He noticed too that the big man was angry with their young friend and ready to jump on him and beat him. "And I love you too Teal' c and I'm yours too. I love you both guys, the same way. And if you don't agree to share me between you, I'll let neither of you touch me. So, if you want to have me, make peace."

Teal'c nodded and regained his cool. Daniel relaxed immediately before saying; 

"I agree to share you with Teal'c, Jack. " The Jaffa then said, 

"As for me I agree too to share you with Daniel Jackson, O'Neill."

O'Neill planted soft kisses on Teal'c's cheek, and then buried his face in the Jaffa's shoulder Teal'c cupped the older Tau'ri's face and his tongue pressed against Jack's soft lips, seeking entry. O'Neill opened his mouth wide and sucked the Jaffa's tongue deeply into inside, eliciting moans of pleasure from the alien. 

Daniel suddenly noticed an old man with white hair holding a long stick coming out of one of the huts. 

"Jack! Teal'c, I believe the leader of the village has come to greet us."

O'Neill moved back from Teal'c and then turned towards the leader who declared, 

"Adube notii badea clamed iki." After a wave of his hand he invited the three members of SG-1 to follow him. Then he returned to his hut, which was bigger than the others and befitted his status as leader.

Daniel followed the old man and walking past Jack said to this one, 

"He invited us under his hut Jack. Let's follow him. "

Inside the hut, the three men sat Indian style on the floor. The old man poured a green liquid into three bowls then pushed them towards the visitors. The linguist was the first one to take a bowl. He sniffed at the contents and then grimaced. 

"Whoa! That's strong! I believe that it is a sort of alcohol."

O'Neill sipped the green liquid contained in his bowl, swallowed a mouthful then choked. He put the bowl back on the ground in front of him and began coughing while becoming quite red. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Oh God! " He exclaimed with a hoarse voice, his throat on fire, tears rolling of his cheeks. "Oh boy! Yes, that's stuff is strong, very strong."

Teal'c drank the contents of his bowl as if it was water. 

"Mmm, it is very good," he said, licking his lips, "But the gad'aar of Chulak is stronger. It's an alcohol produced from plants the women pick in the No'aad Mountains." He then added, "The Jaffa are immune to alcohol. They are immunized against its negative effects by their symbiotes."

The leader filled another bowl with the green alcohol then drank several mouthfuls of it before inviting O'Neill and Daniel to imitate him. Daniel hesitated and said, 

"If I drink that stuff, I'm going to be drunk very fast and I'm going to fall asleep, because I can't take alcohol." The Colonel nodded, 

"Maybe it's a trap! Those guys outside are maybe waiting for us to get drunk enough to be able to kill us easily."

The archaeologist shook his head, 

"I don't think so Jack, I'm sure they are peaceful. But if we don't drink this alcohol, the Leader will be very offended ... we have no choice." Then he began to drink the contents of his bowl.

O'Neill put his hand on the Teal'c's muscular shoulder and moved it in circles. 

"Teal'c will watch us over Daniel. Nothing will happen to us..." The Jaffa nodded, 

"Nothing will happen to you I promise you."

Jack drank in his turn the green liquid.

Hours later

Daniel woke up with one of the worst hangovers of his life. His poor head seemed to weigh a ton, and he had the feeling that somebody was striking his skull with a big hammer. Even his hair hurt. His stomach rolled sickeningly and he could taste bile in the back of his throat. He took deep breaths, willing himself not to throw up. He slowly opened his eyes and recognized the inside of the village leader's hut. As it was dark outside it was now lit by dozens of oil lamps. He frowned hearing a man snoring lightly near him. He turned on his left side and jumped when he discovered Jack sprawled next to him, asleep. He quivered realizing that a warm hand encircled his erect sex. He raised himself on his elbows, looked down at the sheet and saw that the hand belonged to the USAF officer. He noticed Teal'c then, sat on a mat at the end of the hut. The Jaffa was awake and held a zat. He was in full defensive mode.

He smiled, and called out softly

"Hey Teal'c. Nothing new?" The Jaffa shook his head, 

"Nothing has happened since both of you fell asleep."

"I knew that the men of the village were peaceful."

O'Neill moaned, wrapped his right arm around Daniel's waist and took his belly for a pillow. He grumbled something inaudible and then rubbed his prickly cheek on the younger man's pubis. Daniel felt a huge hard on coming. He sobered instantly, and even his terrible headache disappeared. He gently and slowly slowly pushed Jack's head towards his penis so that his lips made contact with it. He jumped and this time moaned with pleasure when he felt O'Neill kissing his half erect sex, then licking it. He looked up at Teal'c and saw the Jaffa's look of raw desire. Feeling ill at ease he asked, 

"Teal'c are you okay with that?" Teal'c nodded, 

"Yes I am Daniel Jackson. You may pursue what you are doing with O'Neill, remember that he is yours and mine also. I am no longer jealous."

"Good!"

Several seconds passed before Jack opened his mouth and began to suck Daniel delicately, moaning. The archaeologist began panting. He felt his orgasm approaching and pulling himself free rolled the colonel onto his back. He caressed Jack's flaccid penis and took it into his mouth and began to perform a very sweet blowjob. Daniel encircled the base of the other man's sex and opened his mouth to swallow him to the base. His tongue ran swirls along its smooth and warm surface, and then he gently nibbled the tip, making Jack tremble. He pulled back, bringing his mouth off him and began to suck and lick the member, alternately. O'Neill's shaft rapidly got thicker and harder thanks to the linguist's ministrations. 

Daniel pulled back again and sank back down on him once more to suck Jack up this time. The USAF officer suddenly arched as he woke up. "Aaaaaah!" he cried out.

"Hey Jack!"

O'Neill buried his face in his hands and let out a long groan sounding as if he was going to die. 

"Oh shit! My head hurts like hell! I'm going to vomit if I don't breathe fresh air..."

He wanted to stand up, but was incapable. He crawled off the mat on which Daniel and he were lying and then moved towards the door of the hut on all fours. Teal'c excited by the sight of the firm and muscular buttocks rushed over to the older Tau'ri and encircled his waist, closing his hands on his stomach, to pull him up to his belly and chest. When Jack felt the tip of the Jaffa's penis against his entrance, he immediately forgot he was feeling sick, and became submissive hollowing his back, raising his buttocks and resting his head on his hands, which he crossed. 

"Yes Teal'c, fuck me!"

Teal' c picked up a bowl filled with some kind of grease which was near the mat then knelt down behind O'Neill and with his fingers began to tease his tight opening. Jack gasped as Tealc's fingers brushed over his most intimate spot. The feeling was weird, but erotic at the same time. Teal'c put a generous amount of grease on his fingers then he gently lifted the other man's hips, spread his ass cheeks and began to massage O'Neill's little opening. Below him, the Colonel writhed and let out loud moans and groans signalling his approval and enthusiasm with what was happening. Then with his forefinger the Jaffa forced the sphincter. The grease made penetration easy and his finger slipped in with little resistance. Teal'c then slowly pushed until his entire finger was inside Jack. He then inserted another finger inside his lover's moist, hot hole, stretching, teasing and expanding him in preparation. Unconsciously, Jack began moving his hips backward as the Jaffa's fingers prodded him open now with three fingers. O'Neill was all sensation by this time and feeling the Jaffa's fingers inside him was almost enough to make him come. Teal'c, sensing this, held still, waiting for the Tau'ri to come back from the edge, and with great effort Jack succeeded. 

Teal'c spread his lover's legs a little wider and then put lubricant on his own cock. Then he spent long minutes teasing and playing with his lover's anus, testicles and shaft using tender finger-touches and long, loving strokes. When he felt that Jack was again on the verge of releasing he placed his slick penis against the other man's opening.

"Are you ready O'Neill?"

"Yes! Yesssss!"

Teal'c pushed and felt the ring of muscle trying to resist. The human was more than willing, but his body naturally defended itself. Teal'c pushed a little harder. He took his time, pushing forward and easing back, until the head finally slid inside. They both groaned when O'Neill's body clamped down on the huge invader and the Jaffa remained still until the grip eased.

Teal'c continued to push in gently, wanting to make O'Neill suffering as little as possible. He enjoyed every inch of his penetration, watching in fascination as his rock hard member disappeared bit by bit between the buttock cheeks. Once the Jaffa had imbedded himself, he held himself there for a moment allowing Jack to become accustomed to this large warmth inside of him, savouring the feeling of being fully buried in his lover's body. It was hot, smooth and tight and oh so agreeable He knew if he didn't do something though, he would explode just from the feel of the officer's muscles surrounding him. And O'Neill deserved a better first time than that. He began moving slowly up and down, withdrawing and moving back with all of his length. 

O'Neill suddenly cried out in surprise and pleasure when he felt warm lips around his blood-engorged member. Daniel lying on his side beside him, and had taken him into his mouth. This wonderful double pleasure shut down the USAF officer's brain and he lost himself in all the delicious sensations that assailed his body, thrashing his head back and forth. Teal'c found what he hoped to be the right angle for him to hit his partner's prostate, and began to thrust a little harder and faster, riding his lover. O'Neill moved in perfect time with him, back slightly arched. 

Daniel crawled underneath Jack and, resting on an elbow, took his penis as deep into his throat as he could, holding his mouth there, sucking hard. Jack screamed in mind-blowing bliss. He could feel the heat gathering in his testicles. Could feel the desire tightening in his belly. 

"Oh yes! Yessss! Oh God! Whoa! It's so gooooood!" Jack cried out between pants. 

Teal'c suddenly withdrew, eliciting a growl of loss from O'Neill, he rolled him onto his back then leaned down and kissed the man sweetly, arranging his legs over his shoulders The Jaffa centred his cock against his lover's entrance and thrust forward with all his length. As his prostate was again caressed under the new angle, O'Neill howled and grasped Teal'c's arms in a strong grip. 

"Don't stop Teal'c!" he gasped.

Teal'c resumed his fucking while the archaeologist sucked and licked up and down the shaft; he could tell the older man was ready. He swallowed Jack whole time after time until the Colonel tensed and cried out as his orgasm exploded through him and his seed hit the back of the eager throat. Daniel sucked O'Neill eagerly, making certain to swallow every last drop of semen that spurted out of the man. Then, when he felt the shaft soften in his mouth, he gently released it and licked his lips thoroughly, being careful not to miss one tiny bit of his lover's essence.

O'Neill's ass muscles clenched hard as his climax hit. That was enough to send Teal'c over the edge and he bit down on his partner's shoulder as he came and came inside him, causing the other man to gasp. He collapsed into Jack's arms and lay panting on his lover's chest. Daniel grasped his blood-engorged penis and started to masturbate in order to reach his climax. 

Feeling squashed by his lover's weight Jack urged Teal'c off him. He then stretched out contentedly and took a few minutes to catch his breath, he felt dizzy from his hangover, and the intensity of having two men make love to him. Teal'c took the opportunity to move towards the linguist. He encircled Daniel's member and licked the tip first, sending a wave of pleasure through the archaeologist's body; and before Daniel knew what was happening, his new lover had taken the whole thing in his mouth, right to the base. 

"Oh, my God!" Daniel gasped out loudly. "Oh my God! Oh! Oh!"

O'Neill chuckled. Teal'c was insatiable and he didn't mind sharing him with the other man. 

"Come on Teal'c, make Danny scream! Make him your second lover." He then closed his eyes and fell fast asleep, a sated and happy smile on his lips.

Sucking eagerly on the rock hard shaft, Teal'c bobbed his head back and forth, back and forth, then wanting to 'taste" the younger Tau'ri. He let the penis slip out of his mouth, and spoke softly to Daniel

"I love you too Daniel Jackson and I want you to be my other lover. O'Neill agrees. Do you wish this also?"

Daniel nodded, 

"Yes! Yes! I want to Teal'c, and I want to tell you that I love you to. Be my lover, I'm yours."

Teal'c smiled happily. He had what he desired: O'Neill and Daniel as his lovers. He then proceeded to lick Daniel's testicles, sucking one into his mouth and running his tongue around it every now and again provoking a low groan of pleasure from Daniel. He then pushed the human's knees up to his chest, and started probing his tight opening with his tongue. Daniel jolted forward at the first feel of the Jaffa's tongue on his anus and let out an almost animal sounding grunt as Teal'c continued to tongue him, slipping the barest tip of his tongue inside then pulling it out again. This was driving the linguist completely wild: 

"Teal'c, I don't think I can last much longer," he panted. "Fuck me now!"

Teal'c was happy to oblige. He slipped one oiled finger between the round cheeks and moved in and out until Daniel was begging for more, and then he pushed two greased fingers inside. He watched as the small ring of muscles stretched without difficulty to accept the extra finger. He twisted his hand back and forth, loosening the tight opening that clung to him. 

"Teal'c fuck me! Now! Pleasepleaseplease! Oh please!" The archaeologist begged. "I need you inside of me now!"

"Move onto your elbows and knees, Daniel Jackson." 

Daniel happily complied. Teal'c then placed a hand on the younger Tau'ri's lower back and the other hand on his own penis. Holding both steady, he forced the sphincter and pushed slowly into the linguist's body, one inch at a time. Daniel uttered a strangled moan feeling Teal'c huge and burning gradually sinking into him. He raised his buttocks to offer himself better and the Jaffa let out a low growl of satisfaction. Daniel was as submissive as O'Neill and he loved that. He moved his hands to grasp the archaeologist's hips and pressed the head of his penis against Daniel's body entrance and moved slowly and gently through the ring of muscle. He heard the young man's cries of delight and gently pushed in, feeling his lover buck beneath him as his penis gained entrance into the tight channel. As the Jaffa slowly entered him Daniel whimpered and threw his head back. Teal'c moaned with pleasure feeling the tight muscles clench around him and he pushed himself deeper. Daniel's moans and groans of pleasure added fuel to the fire of the Jaffa's own desire. He felt himself harden more, clamped by the younger Tau'ri's anus. 

Daniel relaxed as much as possible, and as soon as Teal'c brushed his prostate he thrust back against the thick penis in his ass, impaling himself even more. He uttered a low groan as he was filled completely, and his whole body trembled. Teal'c started long, slow and gentle thrusts, watching Daniel's ecstatic face as he rubbed against his hot flesh with his shaft, hearing his sighs, moans, and grunts, very pleased to make him contented. Little by little the Jaffa accelerated his pace and started slamming into the younger man, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Daniel's breath became ragged and the man tilted his hips back up, grinding himself against Teal'c as if possessed by a lust demon. He was gasping, out of breath. Convulsive shivers shook him, and he was shouting and crying in pure delight. 

Feeling that he was going to release again, Teal'c thrust into Daniel with superhuman strength and speed, making him bleed. He suddenly arched, thrust a last time, stiffened and released his semen, deep inside the other man as he could. Daniel believed that he was going to faint when he reached his climax. The wave of pleasure overwhelmed him and he ejaculated with a feral cry into the Jaffa's chest and abdomen then his body softened. He collapsed onto the ground and remained immobile for long minutes in a full post- climax haze. Teal'c waited until his erection softened before pulling himself out of his lover, sated. He gently bit the nape of his neck possessively. Daniel Jackson was his too.

"I am going to let you rest Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said to the young man drifting to sleep. "Make beautiful dreams." 

"Mmmm ..." 

Teal'c curled up against a soundly sleeping Jack and fell asleep, a happy smile on his lips.

* * *

The Jaffa grabbed his staff weapon then came out of the hut. He was hungry and thirsty and had to find something to eat and to drink. He noticed two middle-aged men with terracotta plates full of meat and vegetables near a campfire and headed towards them. He didn't see four natives entering the leader's hut and didn't see them leaving the place a short time after, holding Jack and Daniel then heading towards the forest.

Later

Daniel woke up first when he felt something cold on his belly. He opened his eyes and was startled as he saw a young man in front of him surrounded by a golden light, touching the skin by his navel. Afraid he wanted to move back but noticed that two strong natives held him firmly. He saw Jack lying on the ground a little further away close to a big tree. He eyes were closed and he was immobile. He noticed with relief that the older man was breathing but he didn't know if he was still sleeping or if he was unconscious. 

Daniel looked up at the glowing man floating in front of him above a large and flat grey stone and then asked him, 

"Who are you? What did you do to Jack? What are you doing to me?"

The man smiled tenderly and answered, 

"I'm Tala, god of love and fertility. I give your friend life, inside of him, and I'm doing the same thing to you. Soon both of you will be parents."

Daniel's eyes opened wide with bewilderment and he croaked, 

"Us? Parents? Do you mean... that we're going to be pregnant?" Tala nodded, 

"Yes. Is that not why you are here?"

A sudden flash made Daniel blind for a few seconds. He felt a stabbing pain in his belly then his vision faded and he passed out. The two men, who were holding the archaeologist, carried him to where the other unconscious man lay and placed him on the ground beside him, and then went away. Tala waited to see the stomachs of both men become round bit by bit as the children they carried within developed. Once he was satisfied that he had carried out his duty to be at the conception of two new children, he withdrew for a while, intending to return in several minutes for the deliveries

Teal' c led by the leader of the village found his lovers ten minutes later. When he noticed that their stomachs had got fat he knew that they were both pregnant. The Jaffa knelt between his two lovers, his hand automatically reaching for the pulse at Jack's neck and Daniel's. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as he felt them bounding under his fingers. 

Once Teal'c was sure they were okay he then ran in the direction of the village. Once there he took the GDO, which was in the leader's hut and then ran to the Stargate, which he reached half an hour later. Once there he dialled the coordinates of the Earth, sent the SG-1 GDO code through the whirlpool then stepped through.

The Jaffa returned ten minutes later accompanied by Doctor Fraiser and a medical team transporting the necessary material to make an emergency delivery. When they arrived where the two pregnant men lay, they both were still unconscious and close to giving birth. The petite doctor shook her head totally amazed. 

"Being nine months pregnant in almost two hours! Wow! Okay! I want them transported into a hut!"

Tala suddenly reappeared making both Teal'c and the medical team jump with surprise. 

"It is time for the delivery." He announced, before kneeling down between Jack and Daniel, he touched their round bellies. There was a flash, which blinded everyone for a moment, then when they reopened their eyes, they all gasped amazed when they saw two babies, one sprawled on O'Neill stomach and the other one on Daniel's. Both suckled at their "mother's" swollen breasts.

Fraiser raised her eyes towards the God, totally stunned and asked him, 

"How did you do that?" The God smiled and answered, 

"I simply used my powers. Who are the fathers of these babies?" Teal'c made a step forward and said, 

"I am the father of both children." Tala declared, 

"Both babies and birth fathers are in excellent health, do not worry about them."

The Jaffa nodded, 

"I thank you for informing me of this. I would like to know now why you made my two companions pregnant?"

Tala was stunned by the question, 

"I do not understand. Was it not what you wanted? I did this because all the 'submissive' men of this planet and others from other planets wanting to have children come to see me in order that I can help them conceive. The people from the village, the Hadif bring the pregnant ones to me. Are you not happy to have two babies? " Teal'c nodded again, 

"I am very very happy to be the father of two babies, but it was not our intention. We were here to explore not to seek your help. It was a mistake." 

Tala nodded, "I understand. But I am sure that they will love their children. Be happy and live long." Then the God vanished.

The doctor raised her eyes towards Teal'c and said, 

"You don't hear that every day."

The Jaffa knelt down beside Daniel and moved to tears looked at the baby at lying on his stomach, his light brown skin contrasting with Daniel's white. The baby was still suckling a nipple making wet noises. Teal'c stroked the newborn's back then took his quite small hand in his. He smiled broadly, his heart overflowing with enjoyment and exclaimed, 

"I am a father once again!"

Doctor Fraiser knelt down beside O'Neill and watched the baby feeding hungrily, dumbfounded, 

"I thought of having assisted of lots incredible things as CMO of the SGC, but this time, I'm completely 'Wow!' Very well people! It's time to go back home."

* * *

Later at the SGC

General Hammond took Teal' c and O' Neill's baby in his arms and smiled of his most beautiful smile of grandfather. 

"He's adorable! To hold a baby in my arms reminds me so many wonderful times..."

Carter caressed the cheek of Teal'c and Daniel's baby, nodded and said, 

"He's so beautiful."

Teal' c who was sat on a chair between the bed occupied by Jack and the bed on which was Daniel lay jumped up on his feet as soon as both men moaned, began to move and opened their eyes. Fraiser was at the colonel's side in a flash.

" How do you feel Colonel?" She asked. 

O'Neill closed his eyes and groaned, "As if I had been flattened between two lorries or crushed by a compressor. Aaah, I hurt everywhere." He saw Hammond rocking a baby and intrigued frowned, "The recruits are getting younger and younger... whose is this baby sir? And what is he doing here?"

The General approached O'Neill and said to him, 

"This baby is yours and Teal'c's Colonel."

O'Neill was more than astounded and breathed, " What? " Then he looked up at the Jaffa standing beside him, "Teal'c? Is it true? This baby is our son? "

Teal'c nodded, "Yes this baby is our son O'Neill," then he told to the colonel all that he knew.

Daniel who had heard everything wanted to get up from the bed to take his son from Carter, but Fraiser pushed him back into in the bed by pressing on the young man's shoulder with a firm hand. 

"Don't you move Daniel! You need to rest!" She took the baby from Sam's arms and put it on Daniel's stomach. Daniel gasped of surprise then cried or in pain when the baby began sucking one of his nipples. He then noticed he had breasts like a woman and blinked twice, amazed. Then he beamed, 

"Oh! It's so incredible! I just, I just can' t believe my eyes! I have a son and his sucking at my breast! It's fantastic It's incredible! It's... " He stopped talking and began crying with enjoyment then caressed his son's back. "I'm so happy ... so happy..."

Hammond put Jack's baby on his stomach and the infant instinctively routed towards O'Neill's breasts to catch a nipple. He chose the left one and began to feed, looking his 'mother' straight in the eyes.

"Oh my God!" the Colonel moaned. He had never felt such a sensation of plenitude. "I'm in heaven." He looked up at Hammond and said, "You'll have my letter of resignation on your desk as soon as the doctor will authorize me to leave the infirmary, sir."

Hammond shook his head, "That won't be necessary Jack. You have no reason to resign." O'Neill was stunned, 

"Yes I have sir, Teal'c, Daniel and I are lovers, bi-sexual, and Air Force regulations ... "

The General nodded, "Yes I know, but I want to keep you in the SGC Colonel, and as CO of SG-1. What happened on P2X-4444 will not be known outside the SGC; feel reassured. Doctor Fraiser and her nurses will never say anything, nor will I. You can stay here and continue to command SG-1 and protect the Earth and her people. Colonel, you will however try to continue to have 'friendly' relations in the SGC with your teammates, so that nobody else knows that you, Teal'c and Daniel are lovers. It's a simple precaution."

Tears of joy rolled on O'Neill's bearded cheeks when he said, 

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Fraiser frowned curious, "And how will you explain the presence of babies in the SGC General?"

Hammond frowned too, searching an idea, "I've not thought about it yet, but I would find a solution. In the meantime doctor, take care, please, of the parents of these babies and of them, naturally. By the way, you'll need to find first names for these babies. Doctor Jackson, Colonel, do you have an idea? "

Daniel cried out in pain again, "Ouch! This baby is a little vampire! ... I thought of Harry... " 

O'Neill shook his head, "No, not Harry, Harry reminds me of the detestable Maybourne. Now Jonathan, yes, Jonathan is a nice first name."

Daniel shook his head, "So that everybody later calls my son Jack, oh no! Not Jonathan." 

O' Neill glared at Daniel, 

"Jack is a very beautiful name! "

Daniel sighed, "I want to call my son by his first name and not by a nickname. Peter is a very beautiful name. Yes Peter, Teal'c what do you think of Peter?"

The Jaffa nodded, "Peter is a very beautiful name Daniel Jackson, but it will be the middle name of our son who will be called Xata'ac, what means ''child of the God ': a very suitable name.

Daniel shook his head again; 

"I don't want that my son has a Jaffa name, Teal'c, no."

If Teal'c was upset, he didn't show it. He remained unmoved and said, "Our son is half Jaffa, and half human so he has to have both a Jaffa and a human name. Xata' ac is a very beautiful Jaffa name and a very appropriate one. And I love Peter. As the dominant male, I have decided that this child will be called Xata'ac Peter Jackson."

O' Neill raised his hand, "Teal'c, what Jaffa first name did you choose for our child?"

Teal' c nodded, "Naturally O'Neill, our son will be called Lenn' ek, which means 'brave man' in homage to his human father who is the bravest man I know."

The Colonel blushed with pleasure, "Very beautiful. What do you think of Jonathan? There will be another Jack O' Neill ... "

The Jaffa nodded again, "Who later will be like his human father, I know it. I agree O'Neill."

* * *

Two days later 

Teal'c bent over the cradle of Lenn'ek Jonathan O' Neill and caressed his cheek. The baby happy to see his father opened his eyes wide and waved his arms and legs. He then looked at his other son, Xata'ac Peter Jackson and took his small hand in his. 

Doctor Fraiser smiling approached Teal'c and said to him, "They are both adorable, true little angels."

The Jaffa nodded, "Yes, it is true Doctor Fraiser." He looked around him and didn't see either O'Neill or Daniel Jackson. Worried for his lovers he asked, "Where are O'Neill and Daniel Jackson?"

Fraiser removed the stethoscope from around her neck and answered, "I sent them to their quarters to rest five minutes ago, after they had fed the babies." Amused the doctor giggled. "I still can't believe they can do that ... "

"But they can, and do Doctor Fraiser." Teal'c replied. He kissed his two sons on their foreheads then he left the infirmary.

* * *

Teal'c entered O'Neill's quarters two minutes later and was surprised to discover the Colonel licking Daniel's throat. The two men were both naked and standing at the end of the bed. The Jaffa locked the door, pulled a chair near the bed, sat down and started to watch his lovers caress each other. He unbuttoned his trousers, lowered the zipper, took out his limp penis from his briefs and started to masturbate. 

"Please continue." He said after the two Tau'ri had frozen to look at him.

Daniel smiled,"You're sure that you don't want to play with us? It's more fun with three."

Teal'c shook his head,"Later."

Daniel suddenly captured Jack by the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. He began licking his neck, his chin, his jaw line, his cheeks, his nose, and his brow, and nibbled his earlobes. He then crushed his lips on the older man's. Immediately the colonel parted them to allow the invasion of the other man's tongue, welcoming it, savouring it, and needing it. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist pulling him hard against his own body while the archaeologist concentrated on deepening the kiss. Jack closed his eyes in bliss, feeling wonderful and delighting in the simple pleasure of being loved. 

Daniel put his hands on Jack's shoulders and forced his lover to kneel down before him. O'Neill didn't rebel. He liked being subjected to Daniel (and to Teal'c) and the linguist knew it. 

"Lick me, suck me, and suck up me." Daniel demanded.

The Colonel nodded. "Yes Danny."

He grasped the base of Daniel's hard member in trembling fingers and lowered his head to it. He began to lick it quickly, enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around the firm organ, which was swollen and hot. He then bent to take each of the balls, in turn, into his mouth. The young man began purring with pleasure. O'Neill lowered his head and tasted the throbbing penis, running his tongue up the underside and then settled on the head. He closed his lips over it and sucked lightly and Daniel moaned. 

Jack began masturbating his lover. He knew all the sensitive zones of the penis and the adequate caresses. A wave of pleasure numbed Daniel's brain and he began trembling and uttering small rapid squeaks. Suddenly he bucked forward and, at one go invaded the older man's mouth, so violently that the SG-1 officer almost suffocated and tears welled up in his eyes. Daniel closed his hands around Jack's neck, encouraging him to take him deep into his throat and started to thrust, groaning with pleasure. When O'Neill gagged he released him. Jack immediately started to deep throat his partner eagerly while massaging his testicles. It was not long before Daniel began to pour into his mouth with big jets and O'Neill swallowed his seed up to the last drop. Then he licked the penis squeaky clean.

Teal'c stood up and said, "Good O'Neill! Now on the bed, on your elbows and knees!"

The Colonel got onto the bed and positioned himself on all fours turning his back to Teal'c who was now fully erect, offering him his round, firm and muscular buttocks, then he waited. 

The Jaffa knelt behind O'Neill then made his fingers slid in the furrow separating the two hemispheres and, when he had reached the anus, he brutally pushed his thumb in the rectum. Jack cried out in surprise then he arched his back to offer himself better to his lover. Teal'c growled out with pleasure and using his knee pushed aside his partner's thighs a little more. He then slid his hand under him to squeeze his heavy testicles. After that Teal'c slid his other hand in front of Jack and started to masturbate his rock hard sex. O'Neill had his face buried in the pillow, his eyes closed as he panted, moaned and drooled with pleasure. 

Teal'c nestled behind Jack, holding his own shaft and he used the pre-cum leaking from it as lubrication, which he also stroked into the narrow opening. O'Neill gasped when he felt the burning contact with his lover's penis against his anus. He trembled as he was almost electrocuted by the sensation. With hands grasped O'Neill's hips the Jaffa began to sink into him in small successive thrusts. It was a long, slow, tight slide during which Jack cried out, both in pain and pleasure; Teal'c was so big. 

Teal'c penetrated his lover as deeply as possible and began a slow in and out movement. With each thrust he almost completely pulled out of O'Neill's loins only to push back harder, and faster. Jack began to pant and tremble. He pushed back to meet Teal'c, impaling himself on his member, which caused him hot magnificent pain, with increasing shouts of happiness. 

Teal'c's testicles and pubis hit Jack's buttocks increasing the Colonel's desire. O'Neill believed a moment that his penis was going to explode, it was so enormous, filled with blood. 

The Jaffa trembled with excitement, his face streaming with sweat. Suddenly he arched, stiffened and yelled a guttural shout as he exploded deep inside Jack who also came with a strangled cry splashing the creased bedspread with his semen. Teal'c released himself fully deep inside his lover's loins then he fell on his lover's back and crushed him beneath him. They both remained immobile for a long while on the mattress, blissful and senselessness. They were unable to move or to have a coherent thought. 

Finally Teal'c withdrew from Jack's hot and dilated channel and then made his lover roll over onto his back then he kissed him on his neck smelling his musky scent

"Mmmmm..." He licked the skin of Jack' collarbone. "You are good O'Neill, so good."

"Mmmmm... you too Teal'c, you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The alert siren suddenly sounded. The three men all sweaty and sated hurried to put their clothes back on then they left the room. A new adventure was waiting for them.

THE END


End file.
